La tombe des lucioles
by NalaH
Summary: Elle lui prit la main, doucement, amoureusement, avant de lui briser le poignet dans un geste qui avait perdu toute sa tendresse. DMHG. Rating M.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre - **La tombe des lucioles

**Pairing - **DM/HG

**Rating - **Rating M. Les raisons? Il y aura _sans doute_ un lemon, et dans tous les cas, langage vulgaire, scènes un peu choquantes/gores, disons qu'il y a du sang. Mais rien qui ne soit insurmontable non plus.

**Résumé - **_Elle lui prit la main, doucement, amoureusement, avant de lui briser le poignet dans un geste qui avait perdu toute sa tendresse. _

**Mot de l'auteur - **Je n'ai jamais aimé le couple Drago/Hermione, pourtant il semblerait que je m'y sois attachée d'une certaine manière. Car c'est un couple à potentiel. C'est juste la manière dont s'en servent certains auteurs qui me plait bien moins (Pansy traitée comme une sous-chienne, Hermione canon, Drago ange déchu, Popa méchant, et Dumby compréhensif). En gros, j'en ai tout simplement ma claque des HG/DM où les personnages ne sont que des beaux adolescents incompris qui couchent ensemble au bout d'une semaine de coup de foudre mutuel. Même si je n'aime pas l'idée de Drago et Hermione ensemble, je pense qu'il est très intéressant d'écrire sur une hypothétique relation entre eux, à condition qu'elle soit bien construite.

Avec cette fiction, j'essaie simplement d'exploiter un peu de ce potentiel, je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir faire beaucoup plus. Je vais essayer de rendre les personnages humains, de respecter leur caractère, tout en leur accordant une certaine maturité supplémentaire due à ma vision des choses. Que les amateurs de fleur bleue s'écartent, ici il n'est pas question d'amour pur et dur, car je ne peux pas voir un tel amour entre Drago et Hermione, en tout cas pas sur un laps de temps aussi court. C'est une relation de haine, de jalousie, de possessivité, marquée au fer rouge par ce désir malsain de détruire l'autre. Teintée par ce qui pourrait ressembler à de l'amour, qui en est peut-être -certainement- mais qu'aucun des deux ne peut accepter. Je ne conçois pas la relation de ces deux personnages autrement, voilà tout.

L'intrigue n'est pas d'une originalité subjuguante. J'ai imité la "réalité" et il semblerait que la réalité ne soit pas toujours originale; juste compliquée et tortueuse.

Cette fiction sera courte pour la simple raison que je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin d'en faire toute une série. Elle aura deux, peut-être trois, chapitres.

La chanson qui m'a inspiré cette histoire et son titre est _A Million Fireflies_ (_Un Million de Lucioles_) du groupe **The Midway State** - découvert récemment en première partie du concert d'Evanescence. Un pur bijou.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**La tombe des lucioles**_

_Did you feel the nurse at night? She stroked and held your hand. He cried; you understand? That everything ain't always right, oh hell, it never is. You are going to die tonight like all your parents did… the way they did._

Les rumeurs s'étaient vite répandues. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, elles étaient rarement teintées de réalisme; plutôt inventées de toute pièces par des personnes qui voulaient se mettre une histoire croustillante sous la dent afin d'oublier leur vie fade ou parfois trop épicée.

Hermione s'était décidée dès son entrée ici à les ignorer. C'était ainsi qu'elles avaient commencé à naître sur sa propre personne. "Tu sais, cette fille aux cheveux broussailleux? A ce qu'il paraîtrait, on l'aurait entendu se plaindre de maux de ventre et de nausées, elle est peut-être enceinte, qui sait?!" se transformait assez rapidement en "La Granger attend des jumeaux, et le père est le fils du cordonnier!".

Au début, dire que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé serait un mensonge. Mais Hermione avait découvert qu'avec le temps, on s'habitue à tout, et cela ne faisait visiblement pas exception à la règle.

Non, elle n'aimait pas ces ragots.

C'est précisément pour cette raison qu'elle faillit étrangler l'infirmière qui vint la déranger pendant sa pause café. La porte s'était ouverte si brutalement qu'elle avait fait tomber la tasse sur son journal... et sur elle-même.

- Docteur Granger! s'exclama la jeune fille en ouvrant des yeux exorbités. Une urgence! Vite! On raconte que...

Hermione soupira. Décidemment, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à ce qu'on l'appelle Docteur. Elle ne se considérait pas encore comme telle, n'était-elle pas encore qu'en période d'essai?

- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à savoir ce que l'on raconte... dit-elle poliment. Vous savez comme moi Mélanie que nous sommes au beau milieu de la campagne, dans un coin on ne peut plus paisible, il n'y a jamais d'urgences extrêmes. J'ai choisi de travailler dans cette clinique en partie pour ça...

Hermione n'avait pas toujours voulu être médecin. Elle aspirait à l'époque bien plus à être professeur de Métamorphoses, de Runes, ou d'Arithmancie peut-être. Mais après les évènements de ces dernières années, elle avait tout bonnement décidé de rayer de sa vie la magie. Enfin, le monde magique en tout cas, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se séparer de sa baguette malgré de nombreuses tentatives. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait continué ses études dans le milieu moldu, avant d'intégrer une petite clinique également non magique et dans un coin sans histoire. Une vie banale, vide, monotone.

Plus vraiment une vie, en fait. Mais si elle était restée là bas, sous un monde où Voldemort commençait à monter au pouvoir, elle serait morte. Et même si elle s'était de nombreuses fois posée la question de savoir ce qui était pire, son instinct de survie semblait rester dominant.

- Je ne plaisante pas! Je vous en supplie docteur Granger... C'est un jeune homme... Il est entre la vie et la mort, il.. oh mon dieu... s'il vous plait, venez vite!

- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à quelqu'un d'autre?!

- Il est trop tard, ils sont presque tous partis, vous êtes la seule compétente dans notre cas... Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis dans le métier mais je n'avais jamais vu ça!

Avec énervement, Hermione reposa sa tasse. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, quelque chose la poussait à aller voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à y perdre? _Quand on a plus rien, on a rien à perdre..._

Avec précipitation, l'infirmière la conduisit à la chambre 483. Quelque chose alerta Hermione. Les couloirs étaient bondés, tous les employés semblaient en ébullitions, parlaient, amenaient des tubes et soins vers la chambre. Ce qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire jamais. Il devait réellement se passer quelque chose. Et ce même quelque chose lui dit que les prochaines minutes seraient peut-être décisives dans sa carrière...

Elle entra dans la pièce en respirant un grand coup. De nombreux infirmiers s'agitaient autour du lit, elle les fit s'écarter. Elle retint un frisson de dégoût en apercevant le corps sur le lit.

Rouge.

Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit devant ce spectacle peu distrayant. Du rouge. La couleur lui sauta aux yeux comme pour l'assassiner, la repousser, la tenter... Du rouge, à certains endroits vif, à d'autres sombre et complètement opaque.

Du sang...

Il y avait du sang, partout, il dégoulinait, trempait les draps, salissait, souillait. Le blanc des murs et du lit ne put rien contre ce liquide malsain; il se laissa envahir et n'opposa aucune résistance.

Des souvenirs...

Des souvenirs qui reviennent en tête, un peu fragiles, mais trop résistants. Des corps. Ce même rouge, ce même sang, la mort... Trop de rouge... Trop de sang... Trop de morts... Toujours trop.

La vue d'autant de sang lui donna envie de pleurer. Peu à peu, les infirmiers se firent moins envahissants. Ils faisaient un peu plus de place à Hermione, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle eut soudain la responsabilité de ce malade. Même si futur mort semblait plus approprié.

Les secondes passèrent très vite. C'était un homme, voilà une des seules choses dont elle était sûre. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge vif à cause de l'hémoglobine mais on voyait encore des mèches blondes, presque blanches. Ses yeux étaient fermés et comme collés par le sang. Vestiges de la douleur insupportable qu'il avait dû vivre, des marques rougeâtres s'étalaient sur son corps, comme des tatouages maudits.

L'envie de vomir la prit soudainement, et ne la lâcha plus.

- Il va mourir... C'est fini; il n'y a plus rien à faire, déclara un interne avec indifférence.

Elle n'entendit qu'un écho.

- Hors de question, souffla Hermione. Il est encore en vie. On fera ce qu'on peut jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'à ce que...

Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer ces mots.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le jeune homme sur le lit ne lui semblait pas totalement étranger. Elle dirait même qu'elle le connaissait cependant l'idée même était absurde. Pauvre homme... Elle ne savait pas comment tout ceci lui était arrivé, mais il était jeune, moins de vingt-cinq ans. Il devait être plutôt beau, mais pour le moment, tout ne restait que chair et hémoglobine. Il avait sans doute une femme, peut-être même un enfant. Une vie perdue; et tellement plus que ça.

La situation pouvait sembler ironique, un médecin ayant ces sentiments vis à vis de la mort... Mais Hermione ne s'était jamais remis du jour de la bataille finale. Enfin, ce qu'elle appelait sa bataille finale, celle où elle avait tout perdu. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Sa famille. Son clan. Ses idées auxquelles elle croyait.

Sa foi.

- Savez vous qui est cet homme? interrogea-t-elle en s'agitant. Comment est-il arrivé ici?

- Il a rampé jusqu'ici apparemment... Mais il devait être un peu fou, il prétendait être un sorcier en arrivant ici. Il aurait eu ces blessures avec des sorts magiques, ben voyons! Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire son nom. Il a utilisé des mots bizarres…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. C'était une clinique moldue; mais, et si l'homme était vraiment un sorcier? Il était vrai que ses blessures semblaient particulièrement violentes. Peut-être un peu trop pour être naturelles...

A partir de ce moment, elle perdit la notion du temps. Des secondes, des heures, ou peut-être des journées avaient pu s'écouler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. S'il était vraiment un sorcier, il devait probablement être une victime des Mangemorts, et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Il ne méritait pas de mourir, pas de la main de ces ordures!

Au bout de nombreuses heures, il finit par retrouver un visage humain, des traits normaux. Mais son état n'en restait pas moins critique. Seule la nuit ferait la différence entre la vie et la mort.

- Il faut le laisser dormir maintenant, docteur Granger... Et vous devriez en faire autant, on verra ça demain, dit sagement l'anesthésiste. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus... On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais les blessures ne semblent pas s'arranger, elles ont l'air beaucoup plus profondes que...

Il paraissait à présent évident que la victime avait subi des sorts de douleur. Mais seule Hermione le savait... Peu à peu, les infirmiers s'étaient résignés. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus après tous ces soins, sinon laisser faire le temps?

- Vous avez raison. Je vais y aller...

Hermione attendit avec patience d'être enfin seule dans la chambre. Elle s'avança vers son patient, et le regarda avec pitié... et compassion. Lavé de tout ce sang, il était beau, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Pourtant son état ne semblait pas s'arranger et son mal semblait comme venir de l'intérieur. L'homme était plongé dans un état entre le sommeil et le coma.

- Tu es beau, tu sais? souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, même en sachant pertinemment bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'entendre. Tu es jeune aussi. Tu as peut-être mon âge. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé... J'ai reconnu quelques uns des sorts dont tu as été la victime... Crucifix, Sectum Sempra, Endoloris... Est-il utile de te demander qui t'a fait ça?

Evidemment, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas répondre. Mais cela la soulageait. De parler à quelqu'un qui souffrait autant physiquement pour la même cause qu'elle moralement.

- C'est encore ces putains de Mangemorts, pas vrai?... C'est toujours eux qui font le mal de toute façon. Tu as de la chance, ils ne t'ont pas lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Quoi que je me demande si c'est vraiment une chance... Tu ne vas sans doute pas survivre à cette nuit...

Elle observa ses traits d'un air maternel. Ses cils étaient longs et sombres, étonnamment étoffés et épais. Son nez droit, sa mâchoire bien trop pointue pour être complètement masculine. Une beauté naturelle sans artifice, une beauté qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part. Il lui rappelait tellement...

Hermione leva paisiblement la main vers son front et le caressa. La peau avait été empreinte de cette texture si particulière que laisse le sang, même après avoir été lavée. Mais cela ne faisait rien. Cela ne faisait plus rien.

- Ta femme doit avoir de la chance d'avoir un mari comme toi car tu dois être quelqu'un de réellement bon. Je le lis sur ton visage. Et elle va peut-être te perdre, à cause des Mangemorts, et de Tu-sais-qui... Tu sais, je les hais, je les hais tellement. Pour ce qu'il t'ont fait: ce qu'ils font à tous ceux qui s'opposent. Je les déteste de toute mon âme. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre, mais même la mort est pour eux un châtiment trop léger... Ils sont le mal. Ne t'en approche plus jamais. Ils pourraient te briser... Comme il m'a brisé moi.

Soudainement, elle fut prise d'un gros doute. Comme une décharge électrique qui vous traverse. Elle tourna vivement les yeux vers l'homme. Il avait les yeux ouverts. Et un regard qu'elle connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Ce n'était ni sa couleur, d'un gris fade, qui l'avait surpris, ni sa forme. Plutôt son éclat et cette lueur d'éternel narcissisme et d'ironie. C'est uniquement grâce à ça qu'elle le reconnut.

- Oh... Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... Malefoy... c'est toi?!...

Drago Malefoy était devant elle. Elle devait rêver. Ou alors…Comment avait-elle pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer? Comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi aveugle et si stupide?... Il ouvrit la bouche et une voix rauque comme celle de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps en sortit:

- Gr... Granger...

Elle se leva en sursautant presque. Non! Non! Pas lui! Elle refusait !

- MALEFOY! Comment as-tu osé... Je suis sûre que tu es en pleine forme, et que tu as juste fait semblant pour pouvoir me parler...

Il lui lança un regard blessé par ces accusations et elle fut sur le point de les regretter.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, sang de bourbe, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler... Je t'en supplie... Je me suis fait attaqué par des Aurors, je... je vais mourir... alors soigne-moi avec ta magie...

Mais pour qui se prenait ce petit con...

- Malefoy... siffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Tu as tué mes parents. Mes meilleurs amis. Ma famille. Avant de me détruire moralement. Alors casse-toi. _CASSE-TOI!_

Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de la manière dont Malefoy avait tué ses parents. En septième année, il s'était rallié définitivement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avait tué comme tant d'autres avant lui. Sans la moindre pitié. Il avait tué Ron, Mr et Mrs Granger, des amis d'Hermione, et tellement d'autres inconnus qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. C'était encore lui, Drago Malefoy, qui avait livré Harry à Voldemort, sans la moindre compassion ou regret.

Hermione avait toujours vu Malefoy comme un petit con riche et raciste, pendant ses années à Poudlard. Mais elle avait tort. Il était tellement plus que ça.

Il était un meurtrier. Il lui avait pris ses proches, sa vie, et était devenu Mangemort. Il avait choisi son camp. Et ce n'était pas celui d'Hermione.

- Ecoute Granger, je ne t'aime pas... Mais guéris-moi, je ne veux pas mourir... Oublie la rancoeur que tu as pour moi...

- Tu te fiches de moi, espèce de salaud... Ron non plus ne voulait pas mourir. Pourtant tu l'as tué. Et de sang froid! cracha-t-elle. Et je te hais Malefoy. Tu sais quoi? Je vais te tuer. Je vais enfin pouvoir le faire! Et demain personne ne saura que c'est moi. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense. Mais tu as tué ceux à qui je tenais le plus, tu es une vermine, et je ne serais heureuse que quand tu seras mort entre mes bras.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais tu ne pourrais t'abaisser à faire quelque chose que j'ai fait. Je te connais trop bien Granger, toi et ta façon pourrie de penser aux choses: d'une manière si extrémiste.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard, trancha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Et si tu crois que je suis incapable de tuer, tu te trompes. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

- Tu es devenue beaucoup plus grossière qu'avant, lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. La dernière fois, tu tenais le cadavre de mon père entre tes bras, je crois?

- Ta mère plus précisément.

Elle eut l'envie de se jeter sur lui, de le battre jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher, qu'il souffre, qu'il souffre, qu'il ait mal comme elle avait souffert... Que la mort lui apparaisse comme une sauveuse à côté de la douleur qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir. Les meurtriers ne méritaient rien de mieux.

Malefoy lui avait tout pris. Et plus que tout, elle haïssait ce regard arrogant sur son visage pâle encore abîmé, elle avait envie de lui griffer la face jusqu'à ce qu'il baigne dans son propre sang, le marteler de coups, tellement qu'il se mettrait à genoux pour se faire pardonner... Et à ce moment là...

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre... murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant légèrement. Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je peux te détester. Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste, tu souhaiterais presque que je t'aime... Quand je te vois, tu ne m'inspires que le mépris. Avant, je l'avoue, j'avais pitié, mais c'est fini. Tu n'es qu'une enflure, une abjection. Tu ne mérites que ce qu'il t'arrive; c'est précisément pour cette raison que je vais te laisser crever. Car tu n'as pas tort, je ne te tuerais pas avec le sortilège mortel. Je préfère de loin que tu souffres. Tu n'es qu'un...

- Un quoi, sang de bourbe?

Elle avait voulu se retenir, mais c'était trop. D'un coup, elle se rua sur lui, mais hésita un instant.

- Ben voyons, s'amusa-t-il mais elle vit sur ses traits qu'il souffrait par le poids du corps d'Hermione sur lui, ses plaies étant encore à vif. Ca non plus, tu n'en es pas capable...

Il avait tort. Elle leva le poing et lui mit un violent coup au milieu du visage; il poussa un grand cri de douleur avant d'haleter. Elle vit une larme perler au coin de ses yeux. Peut-être trop de souffrance pour la même journée. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle-même avait trop souffert pour toute une vie.

- Arrête... je t'en supplie...

Une gifle.

- Je suis fatiguée Malefoy, annonça-t-elle. Maintenant... Je vais simplement profiter de ton immobilité, je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise, dormir, et quand je me réveillerais, faute de soins, tu seras mort. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le personnel hospitalier. Un petit "Oubliettes" et ton visage leur paraîtra à nouveau complètement étranger.

Soudainement, les traits d'Hermione se détendirent, comme paisibles. Une légère culpabilité se peignit sur son visage à présent doux. Elle s'assit sagement sur le rebord du lit, et effleura des doigts le visage de Malefoy.

°°°°°°

Hermione Granger était en train de lui caresser le visage à lui, Drago Malefoy. L'étrangeté de la situation était particulièrement singulière. Drago eut envie de lui demander pourquoi elle faisait ça, lui demander de retirer sa sale main de sang de bourbe, d'arrêter de le souiller avec son toucher impur...

Sauf que ce simple contact était le plus agréable qu'il ait jamais connu.

La simple sensation de sa main, de ses doigts longs et légers contre son visage meurtri et crispé était simplement exquise. Il la pria silencieusement de continuer. Et cela lui rappela leur septième année à Poudlard. L'époque où Granger l'aimait. Granger, pour une raison qu'il n'avait jamais comprise, était tombée amoureuse de lui vers leurs dix-sept ans. Elle s'était déclarée. Il l'avait sèchement repoussé: il avait déjà choisi son camp; celui de Voldemort, et il n'autorisait pas l'amour. En aucun cas.

- Pourquoi tu dis vouloir ma mort, et être affectueuse juste après? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Ses yeux bruns brillaient étrangement, une lueur fougueuse, mais surtout folle.

Folie.

- Tu sais Malefoy, je t'ai aimé à un moment, souffla-t-elle avec une voix sucrée. Tu te rappelles?

- Comment ne pas m'en souvenir..

- Je t'aimais vraiment. Même si je ne te connaissais pas en vérité. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour aimer quelqu'un comme toi mais je l'ai fait. J'étais attachée à toi. Je te voyais un peu comme un petit ange déchu avec un destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi, obligé de faire le méchant à cause de l'ordre des choses. Je voulais te protéger - oui, c'est stupide, je sais. Mais je voyais en toi quelque chose d'attachant, comme une lueur d'espoir. C'est particulièrement bête à dire mais...

Il voyait flou pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout paraissait évanescent autour d'eux. Comme inexistant. Malgré la douleur que lui provoquait son nez cassé, il perçut une odeur agréable, chaude et enivrante qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Un parfum de café; du café que Granger avait renversé sur toute sa robe. _Oh, Granger, si seulement les choses avaient été différentes. Si seulement je ne te méprisais pas. Si je ne te détestais pas. Si tu n'étais pas aussi conne. Si tu n'étais pas adepte des monologues de merde. Si tu étais moins moche et mieux roulée. Si tu n'étais pas une saleté de Gryffondor. Si tu n'avais pas des idées toutes faites complètement débiles. Si tu avais le sang pur. _

_Alors, peut-être..._

- Je voulais venir te sauver. T'épargner cet avenir malsain dans les ténèbres. Te sauver. Je n'ai jamais réussi. Et là, maintenant que tu es à ma merci, je vais enfin pouvoir le faire. Etre héroïque. Je vais enfin pouvoir te sauver de la mort.

Elle lui lança un regard tendre. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça louche, se serait plus que méfié, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il souhaita même s'il savait que c'était irréel qu'elle soit sincère dans ses paroles et ses gestes.

Quand elle retira sa main délicate de son visage, il eut envie de crier.

Granger... Avec ses cheveux broussailleux, ses yeux doux, son rictus confiant, sa lueur de bravoure au fond de l'iris... Granger, avec son exaspérante solitude, son savoir évident, ses grandes dents. Granger, avec sa manière de faire des longs discours pour ne rien dire. Granger, et sa capacité à dire les vérités les plus cruelles tout en vous regardant les yeux.

Elle lui prit la main, doucement, amoureusement, avant de lui briser le poignet dans un geste qui avait perdu toute sa tendresse. Il hurla.

- Je veux que tu te souviennes de ce dernier instant, de cette imitation d'amour, avant de mourir. Que tu saches ce que tu as perdu en choisissant la mauvaise voie. Je veux que tu te souffres. Que tu saches que je pourrais te sauver... mais que je ne le ferais pas.

Granger et son sourire qui, même brisé, restait triomphant.

_Did you feel the nurse at night? She stroked and held your hand. He cried; you understand? That everything ain't always right, oh hell, it never is. You are going to die tonight like all your parents did… the way they did._

_**Damn me for loving you, it burns a million fireflies.**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Une review pour me dire si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas (et surtout, ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas:p) serait bien sûre très bienvenue :D. Vous remarquerez que j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre la traduction des paroles car je trouve que ça perdrait trop son charme :)

Bisouilles

NalaH.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre - **La tombe des lucioles

**Pairing - **DM/HG

**Rating - **Rating M. Les raisons? _Peut-être_ un lemon, et dans tous les cas, langage vulgaire, scènes un peu choquantes/gores, disons qu'il y a du sang. Mais rien qui ne soit insurmontable non plus.

**Résumé - **_Elle lui prit la main, doucement, amoureusement, avant de lui briser le poignet dans un geste qui avait perdu toute sa tendresse. _

**Mot de l'auteur **– Je vous ai manqué ! Avouez ! –foule en délire qui répond : NAN-

C'est pas grave :D. En tout cas, voici la suite de _La Tombe des lucioles_. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, je me suis définitivement fixée, il y en aura bien trois. Je sais que c'est court, et j'aurais pu développer cette histoire très longtemps, cependant, je ne pouvais pas voir cette histoire débuter et finir autrement que de cette manière. Pour la fin, même si vous ne la savez pas encore, je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde va l'aimer, mais j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux. Je dois dire que s'il y a une chose qui me plait avec cette histoire, c'est le fait que les personnages soient exactement comme je les vois. Je trouve que même s'ils ont changé avec l'âge dans ma fiction, ils ont une histoire et les conséquences morales qui vont avec qui demeurent humaines et logiques.

Et surtout, et j'en suis extrêmement ravie, je vois que certaines personnes partagent mon avis sur le fait que les DragoHermione gnangnan qui sont un remix d'un roman Arlequin joué par de beaux adolescents, c'est barbant. Enfin bien sûr je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas tellement les auteurs que je critique là dedans, loin de là, vu qu'à un moment ce genre d'histoires étaient tout à fait le genre que j'aurais pu écrire, c'est juste que je trouve ça ni plus ni moins que profondément inintéressant à lire. J'ai aussi reçu deux trois messages privés me disant que si je n'aimais pas les DragoHermione, je n'avais qu'à ne pas en lire point barre, et d'autres choses dans un langage plus coloré dont je vous épargnerais les détails…

Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, ce chapitre fait un peu office d'intermédiaire, la véritable action débute et finit dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez la transition.

La chanson vient toujours du groupe **The Midway State**, s'appelle toujours _A million fireflies_ ! Et il faut toujours autant que vous l'écoutiez d'urgence :p !

Bonne lecture !

_**La tombe des lucioles**_

_How can you be so strong? And if you only knew I doubt that you'd be dying. Here I'm a selfish fool to think that you'd be lying here with me, and no one else... Now your death is coming, and you deserve it._

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé, Hermione ne resta pas auprès de Drago cette nuit-là. C'était dans son projet au début... Le voir agoniser, le laisser mourir, ne rien faire pour le sauver, être l'unique témoin de cette déchéance. Fatale jouissance que de se sentir tout puissant, de contrôler la vie et la mort de la personne qu'on hait le plus au monde.

Surtout la mort...

Hermione quitta la chambre, laissant Malefoy à moitié agonisant sur son lit trop propre. Elle n'était pas sûre de supporter de le voir mourir, et l'idée d'arriver comme une fleur le lendemain pour constater son décès lui plaisait énormément.

Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de la mort de Malefoy? Il lui semblait qu'elle était née, qu'elle avait vécu, qu'elle avait tout exécuté et tout ordonné d'une telle manière qu'elle était faite pour le tuer. Cela n'était bien sûr qu'une illusion. En vérité, la haine avait commencé seulement dès leurs onze ans, à l'entrée à Poudlard. Enfin, haine... A l'époque ce n'était que des querelles d'enfants, méprisants ou trop hautains, fiers de leur sang ou de leur talent.

La vraie haine avait commencé bien après. D'un coup, un peu comme une explosion qui vous arrache bien plus que la vie. Le jour de la bataille finale, où Drago avait tué les personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Ce jour là, quelque chose en elle s'était éteint.

Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle avait toujours ressenti pour lui une légère compassion. Comme de la pitié. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme un être foncièrement méchant qui cherche le mal. Juste un petit con raciste qui avait grandit avec une cuillère en or massif dans la bouche. Et puis, tout de même, même si elle aurait préféré cracher sur la tombe d'Harry que de l'avouer, en gosse, il était plutôt mignon. Elle se rappelait avec une précision troublante son adorable visage quand il avait à peine douze ans.

A cette époque, il avait une peau trop pâle, marmoréenne, tellement translucide qu'elle en paraissait maladive et qu'on avait envie d'écarter ses cheveux presque blancs et de toucher son front pour voir s'il ne souffrait pas de fièvre. Pas vraiment une peau blanche qui soit naturelle, plutôt une pâleur qui venait du fait qu'il ne devait pas souvent sortir de son grand manoir. Ses yeux étaient gris; d'un gris banal, pas particulièrement beau ni transperçant, pas non plus glacé et pétrifiant comme adoraient le décrire certaines groupies. C'était plutôt la lueur et son regard qui changeaient tout; un air d'intelligence, de narcissisme, d'indépendance qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et hurler sa soif de liberté au monde entier.

Mais ce qu'Hermione haïssait le plus, et ce point n'avait pas changé avec les années, c'était l'ironie qui semblait toujours l'habiter. Cette manière qu'il avait de regarder les gens par dessous les cils, comme s'ils se foutaient royalement de leur gueule, comme s'il leur était en tous points existants supérieur.

Un regard qui semblait dire: "mais ferme là, de toute façon, ton avis ne compte pas, tu n'es qu'une sous-merde."

- Docteur Granger? Oh, s'il vous plait! Attendez, deux secondes! s'exclama une jeune femme en se ruant vers elle tandis qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre ses affaires en salle de repos et à rentrer chez elle.

La femme était un peu plus jeune qu'elle; ses longs cheveux blonds et scintillants lui donnaient l'air de s'être noyée peu avant bien qu'il n'en fut évidemment pas le cas. Ses traits étaient durcis, crispés, mais derrière les torrents de larmes qui débordaient outrageusement de ses yeux félins, se trouvait une beauté naturelle. Elle était très belle, un peu trop au goût d'Hermione.

Cette dernière hésita entre faire sembler de l'ignorer pour rentrer chez elle au plus vite et s'arrêter brièvement. La dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était de s'occuper d'un autre malade; le cas de Malefoy passait avant tout. L'idée qu'il ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde lui arracha un rapide sourire et elle décida de l'écouter.

- Oui mademoiselle? demanda poliment Hermione tout en ayant un certain mal à ne pas pousser un soupir d'énervement.

- Ecoutez, je m'appelle Kyria Eleison, mon petit ami a été transporté ici il y a quelques heures! Je le sais, je ... Oh mon dieu! Et on m'a dit que vous étiez le docteur qui vous en occupiez! Il s'appelle Drago Davies, il a... sanglota-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. S'il vous plait! Dites moi comment il va, je... Je dois le voir!

Petit ami.

On raconte souvent que dans ce genre de situations, on sent notre sang se glacer. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Hermione. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit soudainement un grand vide à ces mots. Petit ami. Puis, une sensation de chaleur, tellement puissante qu'elle faillit vaciller sous le choc. Malefoy avait donc une copine.

Cette idée même la fit violemment serrer les dents et expirer bruyamment.

Mais après tout, peut-être que cette Kyria ne parlait pas du même Drago. N'avait-elle pas parlé d'un Drago Davies?

_"Allons Hermione, ne joue pas à la conne, tu sais très bien que ce salaud a dû utiliser un nom de famille d'emprunt. Comme d'habitude, il est incapable d'assumer et de montrer à la face du monde ce qu'il est vraiment. C'est à dire un connard qui ne mérite rien; rien de mieux que ce qui lui arrive..."_

- Drago Davies? C'est... votre petit-ami? réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle lui donna simplement envie d'envoyer par terre la première chose qui tomberait sous sa main. Comment une ordure, une abjection, une atrocité - _un monstre _comme lui pouvait aimer quelqu'un et pire, être aimé en retour?

- Oui, et je l'aime vraiment, je... Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre... Il est toute ma vie... Je vous en prie, conduisez moi à lui, et dites moi comment il va...

Dans un autre temps, voir cette femme en sanglots et le visage ravagé de perles larmoyantes l'aurait fait craquer et elle l'aurait immédiatement amené auprès de Malefoy et l'aurait consolé. Ensuite, elle aurait fait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu pour sauver l'âme depuis trop longtemps vendue au diable de Malefoy, même si elle aurait dû y laisser son honneur, sa liberté, sa fierté. Car elle savait mieux que personne à quel point perdre la personne qu'on aime était douloureux. Dans un autre temps, oui, peut-être...

- Drago va s'en sortir, affirma Hermione dans un sourire. Il est même en excellent état, ne vous inquiétez pas, il pourra rentrer chez lui dès demain. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous laisser le voir car cela risquerait de le perturber et il doit être au calme vous comprenez. Mais n'ayez crainte, dès demain matin, vous pourrez enfin le serrer dans vos bras...

Dans un autre temps, oui peut-être... Mais plus maintenant. Elle n'était plus cette gamine naïve et empreinte de bonté jusqu'à la moelle. C'était fini le temps où Harry, Ron, Ginny, ses parents, étaient là pour la faire sourire. Elle ne rirait plus jamais; elle le savait très bien. Elle était devenue égoïste, et même si elle ne l'avait pas dit à cette Kyria car il avait des limites malgré tout, elle se fichait complètement de cette femme en pleurs. Son coeur, le sien, pleurait depuis des années. _Chacune son tour_... pensa-t-elle avec un rire intérieur qui résonna tellement faux qu'il semblait presque être insulte à la définition du bonheur. Drago devait mourir. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Et si le prix à payer était de mentir, de détruire la vie de cette femme, de se faire renvoyer pour mensonges et faute professionnelle...

Elle le payerait sans hésiter.

°°°°°°

_"Granger va revenir. Bien sûr qu'elle va revenir... Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait me laisser mourir. Elle est trop gentille pour ça. Pas vrai?..."_

Drago poussa un énième soupir, seul dans la chambre 483, le regard désespérément fixé au plafond comme dans une pathétique tentative pour se lever et s'en aller.

S'en aller.

Se barrer de ce putain d'hôpital, s'éloigner de cette connasse de Granger... Oh comme il la détestait, c'en était presque pathologique... Cette abrutie aux grandes dents qui refusait de le soigner, qui jouait avec sa vie comme si ce n'était qu'un jouet pour l'enfant naïve qu'elle était. Ne comprenait-elle pas? Il la croyait pourtant intelligente; était-ce si dur de capter qu'il allait crever si elle ne le soignait pas?

_"Non, là c'est toi le con dans l'histoire mon vieux Drago. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Elle sait très bien que tu vas crever. Et elle s'en réjouit, oh oui, elle s'en réjouit: c'est là son but. Tu ne comprends pas?"_

A vrai dire, il ne comprenait rien, et mit un instant à comprendre que le dit "Drago", c'était lui. La douleur était trop forte pour qu'il arrive à penser à quelque chose d'autre. Le seul mot qu'il arrivait à faire revenir dans sa tête, c'était "Granger".

Encore et toujours cette sang de bourbe...

De toute façon, il la connaissait, car même s'il essayait de s'en persuader, elle ne reviendrait pas. Normal qu'elle ait envie de le tuer en fait. Drago lui avait tout pris, sauf la vie. Mais ce qu'il lui avait volé était bien plus précieux: il avait tué tout ce qui donnait un sens à l'existence de Granger. Et étrangement, cette idée là lui provoquait comme un sentiment de vague satisfaction même s'il agonisait. De toute façon, même s'il crevait, cela ne ferait pas revenir les proches de Granger. Elle serait toujours aussi malheureuse - et ça, c'était vraiment réjouissant.

_"Là aussi, Drago, tu es pathétique... Tu n'as donc aucun objectif plus haut que rendre cette sang de bourbe triste? Tu te laisserais mourir, si cela pouvait la rendre damnée à jamais? Voyons, ressaisis toi! On s'en fout d'elle. Elle n'est rien."_

Oui... On s'en foutait... Puis, soudain, plus rien. Une sensation de vertige dont il avait perdu l'habitude ces derniers temps. Comme quand on tombe, qu'on se jette d'une falaise, et qu'on ne touche jamais le sol... Suspension douce et cruelle, presque ironique...

Il était tout simplement, banalement, en train de s'endormir... Il n'avait pas dormi depuis quatre jours; et les effets de ces nuits éveillées commençaient à se faire ressentir. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme! Vu son état, il aurait très bien pu mourir dans son sommeil. L'idée était séduisante: s'endormir, ne jamais se réveiller, ne pas voir la face extatique peinte d'une joie malsaine de Granger dans son dernier souffle... Séduisante, certes. Mais pas assez.

Il ne devait... surtout pas... dormir... Vite, il devait penser à quelque chose... N'importe quoi qui le tiendrait éveillé... Penser à tout, tant que ce n'était pas Granger...

_- Granger, je ne t'aime pas. _

_L'impression de revivre. Les sens qui s'éveillent comme pour revenir une dernière voir à la vie. Au monde réel. Ou plutôt à celui des songes qui ne meurent vraiment jamais... Ou encore... Les souvenirs enfouis qu'on a cherché à oublier…_

_Granger baissa soudainement les yeux. Fronça les sourcils. Elle tripota un instant son insigne de préfète en chef avant de relever le regard, l'iris brillant._

_- Drago... souffla-t-elle. Je... Je ne sais pas comment je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, ok? Mais je sais que tu as du bon en toi. Tu n'es pas mauvais! Tu n'as pas à écouter ton père; tu n'as pas à devenir un mangemort! Tu es libre de choisir. Je peux t'aider. Oublie les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je me fiche qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques, tu sais... Je veux juste t'aider..._

_Drago sentit son coeur battre plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Le fait que Granger lui dise qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui paraissait presque irréel. Il s'imagina en train d'embrasser Granger. _

_Cette vision ne le dérangea pas. Même si elle n'était pas un canon, Granger l'attirait d'une certaine manière. Elle avait un charme bien à elle. Elle devait être un bon coup au lit, aussi. _

_Mais Drago n'était pas du genre à choisir ses petites amies sous ce critère. Il voulait qu'elles soient belles, de sang pur, dans leur camp, parfaites, et fidèles jusqu'au bout. Et Granger ne remplissait aucune de ces conditions. _

_- Ferme-la, répliqua-t-il, agacé. Granger, t'es tellement hypocrite. Si tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi, tu n'aurais jamais proposé ton aide. Aurais-tu proposé ton aide à Pansy, ou encore à Crabbe ? Non. Tu te fous totalement de ce que les gens comme moi peuvent ressentir. T'es qu'une égoïste. Maintenant, barre toi, je n'veux plus t'revoir._

_Elle le gifla. La force du coup le fit légèrement vaciller. _

_- De toute façon, Malefoy, t'es qu'un connard!_

Surtout... Rester éveillé... Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense encore à elle dans ce moment critique! Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à détacher son esprit de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce n'était même plus juste le mépris pour son sang, impur, bien entendu. Ni même le mépris pour elle-même. Non, c'était la haine, pure, dure, indestructible; la même haine que Granger.

_- Que devrais-je faire, professeur Rogue? demanda Drago en soufflant sur sa tasse de thé._

_- Donc, c'est bien vrai. La sang de bourbe Granger s'est entichée de toi Drago, sourit Rogue dans un rictus presque dégoûté. Je m'en doutais un peu. Vu les regards niais qu'elle te lançait durant mes cours... Et cesse de m'appeler professeur, voyons. _

_- Nous sommes encore à Poudlard, même si c'est la dernière année, vous êtes toujours mon professeur et je vous respecte pour ça, répondit-il simplement. Et oui, elle s'est entichée de moi. Je me demande comment une telle chose est possible. Elle me l'a avoué hier... J'ai l'impression de vivre en plein délire... Elle était presque en larmes et elle est partie en courant. Elle a dû oublier l'espace d'un instant que j'étais à Serpentard, et que je haïssais les gens comme elle. _

_- Ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça. Les filles sont toutes pareilles... Un peu de sucre dans ton thé?_

_Drago acquiesça et Severus déposa dans un geste élégant un carré blanc dans sa tasse. Ses longues mains fines, presque féminines contrastaient étrangement avec sa longue cape qui l'enveloppait telle une parure. Il fixa Drago ,l'air d'un roi sur son trône, impassible, comme à son habitude._

_- Les petites idiotes entre treize et dix huit ans tombent toutes amoureuses d'hommes qu'elles pensent "méchants". Comme tu ressembles physiquement à un pauvre petit ange, et comme je te l'ai dit ce sont des idiotes, elles tombent toutes dans le piège et se mettent dans la tête de te faire suivre le droit chemin. Elles veulent toutes te changer, et pensent vraiment y arriver. Elles croient que par amour pour elles, tu vas les suivre et renoncer à toutes tes convictions. Aimes-tu Granger?_

_Drago s'étouffa et dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il reposa vivement sa tasse. Le détachement et la voix douce comme du miel empoisonné de Severus quand il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase étaient particulièrement singuliers._

_- Vous savez que je n'aime personne, professeur._

_Severus eut un imperceptible véritable sourire que Drago ne vit pas. _

_- Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à la question, tu sais..._

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

°°°°°°

Après avoir renvoyée Kyria chez elle, l'envie d'Hermione d'aller dormir dans son lit bien au chaud dans son appartement s'était totalement dissipée. Elle était allée en salle de repos prendre ses affaires pour s'en aller, et avait faillit franchir les portes de la clinique quand quelque chose l'arrêta.

Un peu comme une corde rêche et noueuse qui la retenait irrésistiblement ici.

Depuis sa rapide conversation avec la présumée petite copine de Malefoy, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Les mots petite copine et Malefoy dans la même phrase paraissaient irrémédiablement incompatibles. Comment ce salaud avait réussi à se trouver une personne avec qui partager son quotidien - voir même, sa vie, qui savait?

Cette idée la rendait furieuse. Après tout, cela n'aurait pas dû tant la surprendre. Drago avait toujours aimé les très belles femmes aux longs cheveux chatoyants et c'était précisément le cas de cette traînée. Mais... Tout de même!

Et puis, quelque part au fond d'elle, l'orgueil, cette fierté, cet amour propre qui persistait au fond de son âme et qui s'était fait écorché par cette révélation. Elle se rappelait bien de l'époque de Poudlard; où elle s'était faite lamentablement repoussée par Malefoy. Y repenser la fit bouillir de l'intérieur. C'était un souvenir qu'elle avait réussi à oublier mais qui en même tant que l'ancien Serpentard avait réussi à revenir et à s'imposer.

Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions. C'était le moment où jamais. Demain, il serait mort, et ce serait définitivement trop tard... Alors... Une idée germa dans sa tête.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et arriva en courant à la chambre 483. Elle attendit quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée. La tourner pourrait tout changer. Peut-être même était-il déjà mort? Un sourire se peint sur son visage et toute hésitation disparue, elle ouvrit la porte.

Drago était sur son lit, les yeux presque clos. L'air fou et perdu. Mais surtout, malheureusement, vivant. Il sembla se réveiller d'un songe quand il entendit la porte se fermer et tourna faiblement la tête vers elle. Elle constata que toute trace d'arrogance avait disparue de son visage trop angélique pour ne pas appartenir à un démon.

- Granger... T'es là... On est déjà le matin? Je suis déjà mort? demanda-t-il avec un espèce de rire forcé mais qui avait plutôt l'air accusateur.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le regarda avec une telle intensité que ses yeux se troublèrent. Elle les ferma et déclara d'une voix où elle essaya au mieux de contenir toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers cet assassin:

- Non. Tu n'es pas mort.

- Je me disais aussi. Si je l'étais, ton sourire serait bien plus éclatant, pas vrai? Si j'étais enfin parti, tu serais vraiment heureuse. T'es qu'une peste, tu le sais, Granger?

- Demande-toi pourquoi j'en suis une, si tu ne le sais pas déjà, cracha-t-elle. Et dommage que tu m'insultes, j'allais justement te sauver.

- Tu mens si mal, Granger, susurra-t-il tandis qu'elle fut plus proche que jamais.

- Non, je mens bien, tu as juste un don pour déceler la vérité. Je te félicite. A force de mentir, il est vrai que tu dois avoir pris l'habitude. Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute...

Au moment même où elle dit ces mots, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur car un faible sourire vint sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Oh, non, il n'avait quand même pas...

- Tu as tort, je ne décèle pas toute la vérité. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir que tu m'aimais à Poudlard avant que tu te déclares... Comme c'était touchant...

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je viens te voir? répliqua-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue, sachant parfaitement bien que ce geste allait l'énerver profondément, bien plus que toutes les insultes au monde.

- Mais vas-y, je vais crever, je n'ai que ça à foutre que de t'entendre dire des conneries! se fâcha-t-il effectivement.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans la moindre peur. Elle savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Enfin, pas encore.

- Je vais te proposer un marché, connard. Je te laisse une chance de vivre. Une seule. Si tu n'acceptes pas, alors...

Il la scruta étrangement, sans hargne, cherchant à voir si elle se fichait de lui. Quand il fut absolument sûr qu'elle était sérieuse, il articula:

- Et quel intérêt aurais-tu à ce marché? Ça n'a pas de sens... On sait tous les deux que tu ne souhaites rien aussi fort que de me voir crever.

- J'ai des intentions bien précises, mais tu verras bien. Acceptes-tu? Je vais te poser quelques questions très importantes. Si tu refuses de répondre à l'une d'entre elle, ou que tu me mens sur les informations que je désire, je te tuerais. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, cracha-t-il. Tu parles d'un marché, c'est typique de toi, sang de bourbe. J'accepte...

Elle eut un sourire satisfait, se leva, s'épousseta, et pencha le visage vers lui. Ses cheveux bruns balayèrent son épaule dans une caresse empoisonnée et il sentit à nouveau l'odeur de café enivrante éveiller ses sens. Fatalité.

- La nuit va être longue, soupira-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il fut surpris de voir le visage de Granger s'animer dans une surprise feinte.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son cou. Ses traits devinrent prédateurs, presque cruels, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle lui fit peur. Son sourire restait triomphant, vainqueur, à la limite de la fierté. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, son sourire n'était plus brisé. Il était parfaitement intact, et même plus éclatant que jamais. Elle eut soudainement un rire. Lumineux, fort, presque dérangeant. Dénué de joie, de compassion. Mais débordant d'indifférence.

- Longue? Peut-être pas...

_How can you be so strong? And if you only knew I doubt that you'd be dying. Here I'm a selfish fool to think that you'd be lying here with me, and no one else... Now your death is coming, and you deserve it._

**_Damn me for loving you, it burns a million fireflies_**

* * *

_Voilàààà j'espère que je n'ai déçu personne :(. En tout cas, moi, je l'aime bien ce chapitre._

_Que veux Hermione? Quelles questions va-t-elle poser à Drago et surtout, dans quel but? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre :D_

_J'ai eu de nombreuses reviews me demandant si chambre 483 avait un rapport avec Tokio Hotel... AHAHHHHHH :D j'étais sûre que personne ne verrait ma référence à ce groupe, et bien, je ne suis pas déçue. En effet, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le deuxième album du groupe s'appelle Zimmer 483 ce qui veut dire en Français Chambre 483. Bravo à ceux qui ont vu cette référence! Une autre référence (mais pas musicale cette fois) se trouve dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas sûre que vous la verrez et ce serait normal, mais on sait jamais je peux me tromper :p_

_En parlant de reviews, je voudrais dire que je suis extrêmement contente d'en avoir eu autant pour tout vous dire et cela m'a fait énormément plaisir! Je n'en attendais pas autant pour une fanfiction qui bouscule un peu les stéréotypes au niveau du couple Her/Drag. Je ne peux que remercier les revieweurs à qui je répondrais ce soir ou demain :) les anonymes qui veulent une réponse, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail! _

Encore une petite review pour dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas? éè °chibi eyes°

Bisous et bonne semaine!

NalaH.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre - **La tombe des lucioles

**Pairing - **DM/HG

**Rating - **Rating M. Finalement, pas de lemon. Un lemon sur une soirée aurait peut-être été un chouilla trop irréaliste. En tout cas, toujours M – meurtres, violences verbale et physique...

**Résumé - **_Elle lui prit la main, doucement, amoureusement, avant de lui briser le poignet dans un geste qui avait perdu toute sa tendresse. _

**Mot de l'auteur **– Je suppose que vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, cela ne doit plus intéresser personne xD et c'est compréhensible. Je m'excuse pour ce retard, je n'ai même pas de bonnes excuses à fournir, mais en tout cas voici la fin et mieux vaut tard que jamais.

J'ai choisi une fin qui paraîtra dérangeante à certains, ou encore irréaliste. On attend pas forcément que cette histoire se finisse comme ça, cependant je ne voyais pas les choses finir autrement. J'espère simplement que vous apprécierez ce chapitre tout de même et que j'aurais droit à quelques reviews !

Et aussi : il y a un épilogue. Je sais, je devais m'arrêter à trois chapitres, mais tout le monde connaît le proverbe sur ceux qui ne changent pas d'avis je pense ! Rassurez vous, pas besoin d'attendre quatre mois pour l'épilogue, je le poste juste après avoir posté ceci !

Bonne lecture :)

_**La tombe des lucioles**_

_You cry, I cry, you die, I die, and this til death to us part. Damn me for loving you, it burns a million fireflies._

Hermione posa les yeux sur Malefoy. Un regard long, appuyé, presque langoureux. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il lui répondit par un regard noir.

Elle détourna la tête et se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, savourant le silence uniquement brisé par les soupirs et la respiration lourde du Serpentard. Dehors, le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

Hermione soupira à son tour. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir tout savoir. Lui poser toutes ces questions dont elle avait désiré la réponse pendant toutes ces années de détresse silencieuse. Et il avait intérêt à répondre...

_"Pourquoi lui laisser cette chance de s'en sortir? Pourquoi vouloir le laisser vivre en échange de simples réponses insignifiantes? Rien ne pourra effacer ce qu'il a fait. Et tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Alors... Pourquoi?" _

Sûrement que Malefoy se demandait la même chose.

_"Pourquoi lui laisser une deuxième chance?"_

Elle n'en savait rien. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas exactement les choses comme ceci. Même si elle avait présenté les choses de la sorte, elle n'avait pas tout à fait l'intention de le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Elle était presque certaine qu'il ne répondrait pas à certaines de ses questions. Un être humain désespéré pouvait abandonner sa patrie, sa foi, ses amis, son histoire... Mais la fierté demeurait quelque chose que chacun essayait de garder jusqu'à la fin. L'orgueil était tout simplement un peu trop fort pour qu'on puisse le laisser comme on laisse de côté sa générosité ou sa patience.

Et puis... Il allait mourir. Enfin. Et il ne serait plus jamais là... Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle en avait, des choses à lui dire... Qu'il veuille les écouter ou pas.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle ressentit soudainement une terrible lassitude. Comme si finalement, plus rien d'autre ne comptait...

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de rejoindre Voldemort, Malefoy?...

Même les yeux fermés, elle distingua qu'il s'était crispé quand elle avait osé prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Joker! ironisa-t-il. Question suivante?

Elle grimaça, réouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Elle lança avec acidité:

- Tu es bien naïf si tu crois que je te laisse le choix. Ou peut-être inconscient. C'est moi qui décide, c'est moi qui ait la baguette magique, est-ce utile de te le rappeler? Alors réponds! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Elle aurait voulu que son regard trop gris exprime de la culpabilité, des regrets, et la gêne, de la tristesse. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il continuait à sourire, mais trop légèrement pour qu'elle puisse l'en accuser.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas rejoins Tu-sais-qui? Ça pause un problème?

- Que tu fasses n'importe quoi avec ta vie, c'est ton problème, mais que tu détruises la mienne, OUI, ça en pause un, crétin!

- Voyons Granger, restons polis! nargua-t-il. Je vais te répondre. Je suis né pour être Mangemort. On m'a élevé comme ça, j'ai grandi comme ça, et puis, ça me convient. Tu m'imagines en train de boire un chocolat chaud avec l'Ordre du Phénix? C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Elle serra violemment les dents. Pourquoi n'éprouvait-il aucun regret, aucune envie d'une vie du bon côté? Ce n'était pas...normal!

- Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rebellé contre ton destin, merde! C'était trop difficile peut-être? Tu avais peur d'être fouetté par le Maître, c'est ça?! hurla Hermione en frappant le poing contre la table de chevet. Tu n'es qu'un lâche en fait!

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je me rebelle si la vie que je mène me convient? demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- Ça ne convient à personne de tuer des gens! Tu ne peux pas désirer une existence pareille, c'est impossible! Je fais partie de ces personnes qui savent que quand on fait ça, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas le choix! cracha-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Malefoy sembla réfléchir. Elle afficha un sourire vainqueur. Il allait enfin avouer qu'il aurait voulu être sauvé, que c'était son père qui avait tout manigancé, qu'il avait été sous imperium... Triomphe glorieux.

- Tu sais quel est ton problème Granger? répliqua-t-il finalement et il sembla soudainement las à son tour. Tu ne vois que deux choses. Le blanc, c'est à dire tout ce que _tu _trouves super, la bonté, aider les gens, ces conneries. Et le noir, c'est à dire ce que _tu_ trouves mal, le meurtre, le soi-disant racisme, tout ça... Mais personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il y avait de nombreuses nuances de gris? Tu vois toujours tout d'une manière si extrémiste comme si c'était toi, toi et toi, ton opinion, et encore toi. Chacun a ses buts et aspirations dans la vie, sang de bourbe. Et ce n'est pas à toi de décider lesquelles sont les meilleures.

- J'aimais Ron, déclara-t-elle d'un ton absent. Ce n'était pas à moi de décider sa mort, mais ce n'était pas en ton pouvoir non plus. Tu n'aurais pas du le tuer.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais moi? interrogea-t-il.

Elle le fixa étrangement. Il n'y avait aucune dérision ou moquerie dans sa voix. Juste une profonde lassitude.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Pourquoi avoir livré Harry à Voldemort?

- Je haïssais Potter.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer et une larme furtive couler sur sa joie, qu'elle balaya impitoyablement dans un geste presque rageur. Harry... Ron...

- Pourquoi le haïssais-tu autant?! s'étrangla la Gryffondor. Il ne t'avait rien fait!

- Tout le monde ne s'intéressait qu'à lui, rétorqua Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Sais-tu ce que c'est que de voir la personne qu'on hait le plus au monde couvert de gloire et de recevoir de son côté des regards méprisants quel que soit l'endroit où l'on passe? J'aurais donné beaucoup de choses pour être à la place de Potter parfois.

- Tu n'es pas tant à plaindre, tu avais aussi des amis et un clan, ne l'oublie pas.

- La plupart de mes amis comme tu dis ne me côtoyaient que pour mon argent ou parce qu'ils craignaient le pouvoir de ma famille. Tu le sais mieux que personne Granger. La seule personne que j'ai aimé était Pansy, et elle est morte pendant les vacances précédant la rentrée, à l'époque.

- Tu n'avais pas du tout l'air chagriné par son décès, articula-t-elle froidement. Je dirais même que tu avais l'air de royalement t'en foutre.

- L'air, oui… Mais tout le monde n'est pas obligé de faire subir son chagrin à la ronde comme tu le fais.

- Tu te fiches de moi? éclata-t-elle d'un rire glacial. Tu es un monstre, sans coeur, sans pitié, tu ne mérites que de mourir. Tu n'aimes personne sauf toi. Tu es juste... incapable d'aimer quiconque. Ou même de ressentir de l'affection. J'ai compris ça trop tard.

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Granger…

En un instant, l'atmosphère sembla se dénuer de tous bons sentiments, de tous moments de joie. De toute moquerie aussi, de toute acidité. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Drago. Cette proximité paraissait presque dérangeante mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit un mouvement de recul. Il pouvait presque sentir le doux frottement de la hanche de la jeune femme, imperceptible, fuyant...

Elle le fixa.

Puis, sans crier gare, quelque chose disparut dans les yeux assombris par la haine de Malefoy. L'espoir. L'envie de s'évader, de se battre, de lui tenir tête, avaient disparu.

Capitulation, abandon. Renonciation. Renoncement

Même plus d'ennui dans ses yeux troubles. Plus de rage, de fierté, ou même d'intelligence. Seul un vide déstabilisant synonyme du fait qu'il se résignait à en finir.

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me sauver, pas vrai, Granger? souffla-t-il avec simplicité. Même si je répondais à toutes les questions que tu me posais, même si je te donnais le lieu où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou même le moyen de l'anéantir à jamais, jamais tu ne m'aurais sauvé, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi, Granger?

- Comment peux-tu oser me demander pourquoi?!... Tu as tué tous ceux qui donnaient un sens à ma vie.

- C'est vrai. Mais en un autre temps, même malgré ça, tu m'aurais guéri. Oubliant l'espace d'un instant tout le mépris que tu as envers moi, tu m'aurais soigné. Parce que tu restes une fille généreuse qui oublie ses propres intérêts pour servir la cause en laquelle elle croit. Tu as changé. Il y a autre chose que ces meurtres. Je me trompe?

Des traits qui se détendent. Abdication. Hésitation éphémère, flottante, insaisissable.

Décision.

- Non. Tu ne te trompes pas.

Une main qui se pose sur son visage, fragile, peu sûre d'elle-même. Qui dessine ses traits masculins avec une passion dénuée de douceur. Pas d'amour. Juste des souvenirs.

- Je t'aimais, Malefoy.

Un silence. Un regard gris qui reprend vie, semblant doucement renaître mais qu'une simple nouvelle contrariété tuerait à nouveau.

- Granger... Comment as-_tu_ pu tomber amoureuse de _moi_… C'était juste improbable.

- Je sais. Mais c'est arrivé. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une amourette de collège je suppose... A cette époque, ça m'a brisé le coeur. Je t'en ai toujours voulu pour ça et je continuerais encore à le faire. En plus du reste, bien sûr.

- Et si je te dis que je t'aime, maintenant, tu me sauveras?

- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux, et on sait aussi que non. Je ne te sauverais pas.

- Pourquoi autant m'en vouloir d'avoir tué Weasley, si tu m'aimes?

- Tout simplement parce que je ne t'aime plus. Tu as détruit toute image positive que je pourrais jamais avoir de toi.

- L'amour est pourtant aveugle et est peu regardant sur la qualité de la personne...

- Comme si tu t'y connaissais en amour...

- Ose dire que j'ai tort?

Elle aurait volontiers hurlé qu'il se trompait, mais il avait précisément raison. Elle n'aimait plus Malefoy, elle en était certaine, elle le savait... Cependant, le souvenir de l'amour reste toujours présent dans le coeur d'une personne même après que les sentiments soient partis. Et ils font mal, osent faire revivre certaines sensations, surtout lors d'un amour non assouvi... Possession, jalousie se mélangeaient alors si facilement avec haine et mépris...

Elle ne l'aimait plus, mais le souvenir de l'amour qu'elle avait un jour éprouvé pour lui arrivait à la freiner dans certains actes. Elle se rendait compte que sa réaction quand elle l'avait vu était juste…inappropriée. Elle le savait. Une personne normale aurait probablement assassiné Malefoy juste après l'avoir reconnu. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait le culot de lui laisser une chance, et même de le laisser s'expliquer. Et sa bonté envers lui n'avait rien à voir avec sa gentillesse naturelle; cette dernière avait disparue depuis des années à présent.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te détruire, dit-elle à voix basse. Bon... La suite de mes questions... Connais-tu une femme s'appellent Kyria Eleimachintruc?

Quelqu'un chose d'insoupçonné apparu dans ses yeux. Ils brillèrent soudain, puis les traits de son visage brisé s'animèrent. Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent sans tentative pour le cacher. D'un coup, elle aurait tué pour être à la place de cette fille qui réussissait à faire sourire la personne qu'elle aime, même sur son lit de mort.

- Evidemment! s'exclama-t-il avant de tousser.

- Aimes-tu Kyria?

- Tu sais que je n'aime personne... dit-il avec ironie, et ses mots lui parurent étrangement familiers. Comme s'il les avait déjà dit. Il se souvint... :

_- Aimes-tu Granger? demanda Rogue sur un ton presque venimeux._

_- Vous savez que je n'aime personne, professeur._

Hermione soupira avec impatience. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas purement et simplement cette femme; cependant le regard qu'il avait eu ne trompait pas.

Hermione ravala un sanglot et répliqua à voix basse:

- Elle est folle de toi... Elle tient vraiment à toi. Ça me donnerait presque envie de te laisser vivre. Je n'imagine même pas sa peine quand elle saura que tu es mort... Surtout qu'elle te croit en parfaite santé, tu sais.

- Je te remercie de lui avoir dit ça... Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

- Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux d'une _moldue_? interrogea-t-elle brusquement. Toi, aimer une _MOLDUE_!

_Et pas une sang de bourbe.._

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle... Mais je tiens à elle. Et j'en mourrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle a fait tellement de choses pour moi... Tant de foi sauvé quand j'atteignais le fond... Et si tu crois que j'ai choisi la nature de son sang, tu te trompes. Même si je tiens à elle, le lien qui nous retient est fragile. Elle ne supportera plus très longtemps d'ignorer la vérité... Elle ne sait toujours pas que je suis sorcier, mais a de gros doutes. Elle supporte de moins en moins que je lui mente...

- Alors, ne lui mens pas, soupira Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas pour ma propre sécurité. Si je dévoilais ça une moldue, Tu-sais-qui n'hésiterait à mettre fin à mes jours. Pour le moment il pense que je l'utilise à des fins moins... chastes -Hermione grimaça-, mais il finit lui aussi par douter. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Enfin, là je n'ai pas le choix, mais si on était pas ici... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Cette femme avait l'air de t'aimer plus que sa propre vie, cracha-t-elle avec dureté. Et tu veux la laisser seule, la laisser tomber, juste parce que ton abruti de Maître dont tu es le toutou, a des _doutes_?.. Je croyais que tu tenais à elle!

Il ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des siècles. Il ouvrit la bouche comme au ralenti et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Rares sont les gens pour lesquels on sacrifierait sa vie, Granger...

- C'est encore une fois faux... Les gens de notre camp se sacrifient pour ceux qu'ils aiment sans hésiter. La question ne se pose même pas.

- L'amour n'est pas ce que tu crois. L'amour ce n'est pas éprouvé de bons sentiments envers une personne, penser qu'il est gentil, le serrer dans ses bras, et être les meilleurs amis du monde. Ceci, c'est "apprécier" quelqu'un, même si c'est un lien parfois très fort. Comme moi et Kyria par exemple. Le vrai amour n'a rien à voir avec l'affection qu'on porte à une personne...

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, lâcha-t-elle avec acidité.

- Et l'amour n'a rien à voir non plus avec le sacrifice. Vouloir sacrifier sa vie pour quelqu'un, c'est savoir qu'on n'aurait pas la force de continuer le chemin sans l'autre. L'idée de l'absence de cette personne est trop terrifiante pour qu'on puisse supporter la solitude. Pas forcément parce qu'on l'aime. Pas parce qu'on la déteste non plus. C'est au delà de tout ça.

- Je n'arrive même pas à te reconnaître. La douleur doit te faire délirer... Et tu peux te garder tes discours. Je me fiche de ton histoire avec Kyria, et je me fiche de ce qui a pu se passé entre nous à Poudlard. Je ne t'aime plus, et tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

- Peut-être, admit Drago avec un sourire forcé. Je dirais même que tu as probablement raison. Cependant... Quoi que tu deviennes après m'avoir tué, je veux juste que tu te souviennes d'une chose: malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, ne rêve pas, je te hais Granger et je pense que tu es vraiment une salope.

- Non… tu crois? s'exclama-t-elle avec ironie. Je me trouve plutôt clémente. Tu es toujours en vie. Mais plus pour longtemps. Je suis prête à te tuer... Cependant je voudrais que tu saches, Malefoy que je t'aimais, et contrairement à ce que j'ai pu prétendre, ce n'était pas qu'une amourette de collège. Je le sais car je me souviens encore avec exactitude de ce que j'éprouvais et il y a une raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas déjà mort. Je te hais, tu me hais, cependant je ne te cache pas que j'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes une fois. Comme je l'ai fait. Que tu désires mon regard, ma présence, mon toucher comme je t'ai désiré moi-même. En cet instant même, j'aurais aimé plus que tout que tu désires une fois dans ta vie être avec moi, où que j'aille. Pas maintenant, bien sûr. Mais à l'époque, j'aurais tué pour que tu me suives...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et sa dernière phrase lui parut particulièrement idiote. Il ne répondit rien, n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers elle, ce qu'elle prit pour une gifle personnelle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du garder sa petite déclaration pour elle mais à présent, il était trop tard. Ce n'était pas comme dans les films: elle n'aurait pas le loisir d'avoir un dernier regard... La vie n'était pas un film, elle n'était pas le metteur en scène. Pourtant, le personnage principal allait mourir.

Elle attendit quelques secondes. Désirant ardemment qu'il réponde quelque chose. Au bout de longues minutes, il souffla:

- Je te déteste...

Elle se tourna soudainement. Pour une raison qu'elle préférait ne pas comprendre, elle souffrait. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et sa tête lui tourner, et il était hors de question qu'il la voit comme ça. Elle refusait de l'affronter en face et continua à lui tourner le dos. L'heure de l'achever était venue, et elle ressentit une vague satisfaction à cette idée sans arriver pour autant à sourire. Elle était prête à tuer.

Elle s'avança péniblement vers la petite table à quelques mètres afin de récupérer sa baguette qu'elle avait déposé. Elle cligna les yeux, sans arriver à distinguer la forme allongée se découpant sur le bois. Elle cligna les yeux. Soudain, son coeur battit plus vite et fort que jamais, son pouls faisant comme des coups répétés sur la caisse d'une batterie. Hermione comprit.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Mais bien trop tard.

°°°°°°

Il y eut un éclair vert. Si vert que Drago fut aveuglé quelques secondes.

Quand sa vue redevint nette, il vit le corps de Granger tomber comme au ralenti. Soudainement mou, sa tête heurtant violemment la table pendant sa chute. Granger était morte.

_Tuer ou être tué..._

_Il avait tué Granger._

Il ne ressentit aucun soulagement à la voir au sol, libre de toute forme de vie. La voir morte ne le fit pas sourire tout comme il n'eut aucune larme.

Il n'avait pas été dur de lui subtiliser sa baguette. Même si elle prétendait avoir changé, s'être endurcie, elle restait au fond toujours la même, même si elle ne le savait peut-être pas. Toujours distraite, passionnée, trop sensible. Et son intelligence hors du commun ne pouvait rien changer à ça; elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Il se leva lentement en retenant des cris de douleurs. Il se laissa tomber en serrant les dents à côtés de son corps aussi désarticulé qu'une poupée de chiffon. Du sang coulait de sa tempe qu'elle avait blessé dans sa chute. Son regard était surpris, mais il avait été trop vite pour qu'elle ressente de la terreur à l'idée de mourir.

Hermione Granger, son bourreau, celle qui avait faillit le tuer, était désormais morte à ses pieds.

Mais... Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune satisfaction? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas un grand sourire, pourquoi n'était-il pas soulagé? Et surtout, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui pour retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès la mort de celle qui le retenait en ce lit?

Pire: pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune envie de fuir?

Face à ce manque d'enthousiasme, on aurait pu croire qu'il éprouvait du chagrin. Des regrets pour le meurtre qu'il venait de commettre, voir même de la douleur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ni tristesse. Ni joie.

Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il eut à cet instant l'impression d'avoir toujours su comment cela allait se finir. Et car il ne voyait plus d'autres suites, plus d'autres destins, plus d'autres futurs. Il dit d'un ton las en se forçant à sourire:

- Tu sais Granger, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort. Peut-être que tu vois ce que les vivants font et que tu continues à exister d'une certaine manière; je ne peux pas le savoir. En tout cas, s'il y a une conscience après la mort, tu dois me haïr encore plus. Et te dire que je suis un vrai salaud de t'avoir retiré la seule chose qu'il te restait, la vie. Tu dois te dire: "ça ne lui suffisait pas de m'avoir arraché les seules personnes qui me tenaient à coeur? Il faut en plus qu'il m'assassine dans mon dos! Je te hais, Malefoy!". Les refrains habituels. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais que tu saches mais je n'ai pas la force de tout te dire…

Il soupira et reprit:

- Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qu'est la perte d'un être cher. Tu as tort. Tu te rappelles de la mort de Pansy? Elle a été tuée par des Auror pendant qu'ils fouillaient le manoir de ses parents. "Pour le bien de tous" "Un moindre mal". C'est ce qu'ils ont dit et les rares gens aux courant se sont contentés d'hocher la tête. J'ai souffert comme jamais. Je sais moi aussi, ce que ça fait. Mais tu vois on survit. Je suis toujours là en vie. Tu dois être surprise que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment particulier face à ton décès. Je dois être immunisé, ah, ah...

Et maintenant, tu dois penser que je vais courir et rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Me vantant d'avoir tué la si recherchée Sang de Bourbe ancienne amie de Potter. Je devrais le faire. Je vais être couvert de félicitations, je vais être un Mangemort un peu moins méprisé. Avec le temps le Lord me fera de plus en plus confiance. J'aurai un vrai rang et tout ça, ce sera grâce à toi. Je te hais Granger. Mais je t'aime pour toute les opportunités que ta mort m'offre..

Il marqua une longue pause de plusieurs minutes. Au moment même où il avait finit sa phrase, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Parce que comme il l'avait pensé tout à l'heure, il savait que tout était déjà écrit. Tout était prévu depuis le début. Depuis leur rencontre à leur fin.

- Pourtant, je sais que je ne ferais pas tout ça. Je n'en ai pas envie. Cette histoire de Seigneur des Ténèbres me fatigue. Dans ce cas je suppose que je devrais plutôt partir loin, en solitaire...

Il prit la baguette de la Gryffondor, la toucha une dernière fois, d'une main caressante. Il ressentit un vide, un manque affreux, premiers sentiments de ces dernières minutes. Il regarda le sang couler sur le côté de la tête de Granger. Il n'était pas sûr que les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire étaient tout à fait ceux qui auraient convenus. Cependant il n'arriva pas à en trouver qui qualifiaient mieux ce qu'il ressentait du fond de son armure...

- Sauf que je ne le ferais pas non plus. Parce que même si je méprise ton sang, que j'abhorre tes idées, que ta façon manichéenne de penser aux choses m'exaspère... Même si tu n'es pas comme j'aurais voulu, et que tu n'étais ni aussi belle ou amusante que ce qu'il aurait fallu... Même si tu restes la personne que je hais le plus au monde...

Il marqua une pause, soupira, leva la baguette magique en direction de Granger. La regarda une dernière fois. L'oeil qui capte l'image en une fraction de seconde, puis la conserve dans la mémoire. Pour toujours.

- ...je n'aurais jamais le courage de continuer sans toi…

Il tourna le poignet, puis posa la baguette contre sa propre tempe.

_You cry, I cry, you die, I die. Damn me for loving you, it burns a million fireflies._

* * *

N'oubliez pas l'épilogue ;) 


	4. Epilogue

_**La tombe des lucioles**_

_Until death do us part..._

- Promettez vous de chérir votre mari, d'en prendre soin, de lui rester fidèle, jusqu'à ce que la

mort vous sépare? récita le prêtre sur un ton monotone

- Je le jure! s'écria la mariée.

- Et vous Monsieur, promettez vous de chérir votre femme, de la protéger, de lui rester fidèle, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? continua-t-il.

- Je le promets!

Depuis la nuit des temps, on raconte que la vie est une longue succession de bonheurs dans un couple. Il est dit que la mort se charge de séparer les gens - car la tombe est un lieu privé, nul couple ne pouvant s'y enlacer.

Et c'est la pure vérité. La mort sépare ces couples qui toute leur vie ont vécus heureux, se sont aimés, chéris, et auraient préférés ne jamais se quitter. Cependant, si elle brise des couples, elle en forme d'autres.

Il a des milliers de gens qui auraient pu s'aimer de leur vivant, mais qui ne l'ont pas fait. Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais pu se rencontrer, parce qu'ils étaient trop différents, ou encore parce qu'ils se détestaient. Mais la vie dans l'au delà est complètement différente. Là bas, les barrières s'effacent, les obstacles tombent uns à uns.

C'est ainsi que le monde des morts est rempli d'amitiés inattendues. Mais surtout, d'amours improbables. Des amants que les vivants ne pourraient pas comprendre.

La mort si injuste avec ces gens heureux et mariés, demeure clémente avec ceux que Dieu a depuis longtemps oublié. Drago et Hermione font partis de ceux que la mort a choisi de réunir, parce que la vie avait décidé de les séparer.

Le mort offre une seconde voie à ces couples, à ces amitiés que le destin a fait échoué... Si elle n'a pas le pouvoir de ressusciter ni de donner la vie, elle peut toujours manipuler la mémoire de ses protégés car le souvenir est ce qu'il a de plus fragile. Modifier ce qu'ils croient avoir vécu… Pour enfin donner une chance à ces couples inimaginables que l'ordre des choses a fait s'oublier...

_- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit amis, confia-t-elle doucement en rougissant. Je ne connais encore personne ici..._

_Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux. Et s'il faisait comme tous les autres avant lui? Et s'il lui disait "tu n'es qu'une intello, et je ne veux pas avoir la réputation de ton type de personnage à peine rentré à Poudlard!"? Oh, cela ne ferait pas une grande différence. Comme à son habitude, elle rentrerait à la salle commune des Serdaigle et pleurerait un bon coup sur l'épaule de sa camarade Padma, qui finirait aussi un jour par se lasser d'elle. _

_- Pourquoi ce ton? s'exclama le petit garçon du haut de ses onze ans en bombant le torse. Je veux bien être ton ami! On a pas mal parlé pendant le trajet en train et même si tu n'as pas l'air d'y connaître grand chose en magie, tu m'as l'air vraiment sympa. Mais ne t'inquiète pas! dit-il soudain en voyant qu'elle virait cramoisi. Je te montrerais tout, mes frères m'ont tant parlé de Poudlard que je crois le connaître par coeur même si c'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds! Tu vas voir... On va vraiment s'éclater! _

_- Je ne suis pas si ignorante, gromela-t-elle. J'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle! La maison des brillants! Une camarade de chambre m'a dit que les plus doués en magie allait là bas._

_- Je ne suis pas convaincu! plaisanta-t-il en tirant la langue pour la taquiner. Moi, j'ai été envoyé à Poufsouffle et j'en suis vraiment fier. Toute ma famille est passée par là. C'est de loin la meilleure maison!_

_La petite fille lui lança un faux regard furieux et ils éclatèrent de rire. Chaque témoin de cette scène aurait pu dire que ces deux là partageaient quelque chose qui dépassait les simples apparences._

_- Et, il y a deux autres maisons non? Serpentard et Gryffontruc n'est-ce pas? _

_- Gryffondor, corrigea-t-il. Personnellement, je n'aurais aimé être dans aucune de ces maisons. Toutes les deux sont tout le temps sous les feux des projecteurs et pour des mauvaises raisons. Les Gryffondor sont connus pour être adeptes de la magie noire et racistes. Si l'emblème est un lion, ce n'est pas pour rien! Le fondateur de la maison pouvait commander les lions sur parole, tu imagines les ravages qu'il a fait! _

_- Arrête! cria-t-elle avec une voix involontairement aigue. Tu me fais peur!!_

_- Et il y a enfin les Serpentard, dit-il, la réaction de son amie lui arrachant un sourire. Ils croient avoir toujours raisons, se prennent pour des héros sauveurs de l'humanité, avec leurs principes et leurs idées toutes faites. En gros, ils se jugent meilleurs que les autres et se croient porteurs du bien. On a bien fait de ne pas être dans ces deux maisons. Crois moi!Les choses se seraient vraiment passé différemment, je pense._

_- Tu as raison, sourit-elle, quand elle sentit une goutte d'eau tomber. Oh! On dirait qu'il commence à pleuvoir! _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le ciel se chargea de gris et de grosses gouttes glacées tombèrent sur la pelouse de Poudlard._

_- Effectivement! On rentre? On pourra passer par la volière? Ma Tante m'a fait promettre de lui écrire une lettre pour lui expliquer comment s'était passée ma rentrée! On pourrait en profiter pour te faire visiter un peu, aussi._

_- D'accord! Mais j'ai une question à te poser... _

_Ils s'arrêtèrent. Il avait compris grâce au ton que la fillette avait employé que le sujet était sérieux. Le garçon la fixa en attendant qu'elle poursuive._

_- Je me suis demandée... Face à certaines réactions que j'ai eu de personnes aujourd'hui... Tu sais que mes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, et que je suis la première dans la famille à être sorcière... Drago, est-ce que ça fait une différence dans le monde magique, d'être né de parents Moldus? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux avec appréhension._

_Longuement, les yeux gris du petit garçon se noyèrent dans ceux sombres de la fillette. Que devait-il lui répondre? La vérité? Il hésita, le doute passa dans son regard. Enfin, il répondit en souriant: _

_- Bien sûr que non, Hermione. Ça ne fait aucune différence. _

_Elle eut l'air franchement soulagée jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre se fasse entendre; elle poussa alors un cri effrayé._

_- Rentrons s'il te plait! chuchota Hermione en essayant de cacher sa peur de l'orage à venir._

_Drago éclata de rire, puis tous deux se précipitèrent en courant vers le château, main dans la main. _

* * *

L'histoire prend donc fin ici... Je sais que la fin du chapitre 3 est peu commune, et un peu frustrante, cependant je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon Hermione tuer Malefoy de cette façon. Aussi froidement. Car ce qui distingue Hermione et Drago et qui fait que jamais à mon avis ils n'auraient pu être ensemble, c'est le fait que contrairement à elle, le Serpentard arrive parfaitement à faire taire la pitié et les sentiments humains qu'il peut éprouver. C'est ainsi qu'il arrive à la tuer, comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres...

Certains aussi ne comprendront pas le titre _La tombe des lucioles_. En effet, il n'est fait mention d'aucune luciole durant toute l'intrigue. Pourtant je crois qu'il n'est pas difficile de deviner le sens, Hermione et Drago sont des lucioles. Ils ne vivent qu'éphémèrement, n'ont eu leur moment de gloire et de lumière que pendant la musique de la nuit... Au petit jour, ils se meurrent. Leur tombe est identique, et pire même: ils s'y enlacent.

Je crois bien que la deuxième partie de l'épilogue est mon morceau préféré de l'histoire xD. Parce qu'ils montrent ce que dans un monde imaginaire, hypothètique, parallèle, ce que nos deux personnages aurait pu vivre ensemble... Une histoire d'amitié et d'amour impossible et improbable dans l'univers réel.

La fin du chapitre 3 peut laisser un peu perplexe. Pourquoi Drago se serait tué car son ennemie vient de mourir? Il faut y réfléchir un peu pour y voir un sens, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que quel que soit le lien qui les unie (en l'occurence, la haine) chacun des deux possédait une signification pour l'autre. Hermione était tout ce que Drago n'était pas et détestait. Elle était une raison de se battre, son plus beau trophée, la personne qu'il a le plus fait souffrir. Elle avait une certaine valeur aux yeux de Malefoy quelques soit leurs sentiments. De plus, il était au bout du rouleau. Il avait déjà presque failli mourir cette nuit là... Il n'avait plus envie de se battre, pas après ça...

La moralité de cette histoire est que pour moi, ce couple est juste impossible, sauf dans un univers parralèle où ils pourraient enfin être heureux, être amis, et même amoureux. Mais une vie ensemble, ne les mène nul part...

**Merci à tous les revieweurs, et merci même à ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! A très bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle fanfic!**

_ NalaH_


End file.
